


Hands Off

by solequeene



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solequeene/pseuds/solequeene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Kurt loses a bet and a pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Off

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/puckurt/401627.html?thread=5087963#t5087963), posted by my beloved [](http://lezi.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lezi**](http://lezi.livejournal.com/) . Unbetaed.

Kurt Hummel should have known that betting on a game’s winner to Noah Puckerman was stupid. What did he know about sports? Nothing. It had been a stupid and impulsive act. And he was paying it.

“So, you have to do whatever I want. And you can’t complain”.

“I know, Noah. You’ve said it ten times. What do you want me to do? Suck you? Beg? Oh, no… you don’t want me to wear those heels again, do you? Because I almost died, last time. And, honestly, I have no intention of dying at the tender age of…”

“Shut up”, Puck pressed a kiss on his lips. “Man, you’re gonna kill me with all that talk!”.

Kurt huffed but went silent and moved to sit on his bed. The jock joined him and pulled him into his lap, grinning as Kurt’s cold façade melted away.

“I want you to jerk off”.

“Uh?” _How eloquent, Kurt_

“I.WANT.YOU.TO.JERK.OFF”, he repeated slowly, like when talking to a little, dense child. “You know? Getting off? For me?”

“Umm, yeah, sure”, Kurt’s hand flew to his belt.

“There’s a catch, baby”, Noah’s grin widened “You can’t use your hands”.

Kurt’s eyes narrowed in confusion. “What?”

“I want to watch you wanking, without your hands. You’re slow today, babe”

“How should I? I … I … you are weird, Noah”

“I am. Now, pants off and let me see what you got, blue eyes”

Kurt sighed. Trying to understand Noah was like trying to understand the moment before the Big Bang: you could only see chaos and heat and you would end up crazy. And he totally couldn’t pull off a straight-jacket.

He took his clothes off, and straddled his boyfriend, kissing him deeply. It only took a few kisses and some trained caresses to get him hard as rock. Damn Noah and his talent.

Kurt was at lost. He lied on his back, auburn head resting on the soft pillow and then everything made sense. He took the fluffy object and, mourning briefly for the loss of a perfectly nice Egyptian cotton piece, he put it between his legs, making sure his member was _not_ being crushed and squeezed his legs, tight. It felt good, soft but firm and his shaft twitched appreciatively. He moved his hips tentatively. Yes. This would work.

Noah was looking at him, kneeling by his side, eyes fixed on his crotch. Kurt smiled coyly and started rubbing his legs against each other, putting as much friction as he could, enjoying the roughness of the fabric on his scorching flesh.

“Damn, Kurt, that’s hot” Puck was undoing his belt, hard already.

“Thanks. Watch”

He kept rubbing his legs, thrusting his hips ups. A moan was torn from his lips as he let himself enjoy the experience. Noah was stroking his own dick, eyes blown wide and hips rocking swiftly. Kurt rolled over, re arranging the pillow so it would also move against his ass, teasingly but constantly. He heard the boy next to him gasp and ran a hand over his small, perky ass, and then slapped it.

The gleek started humping the cushion in earnest, contracting ands relaxing the muscles in his butt, offering Noah small glimpses of his pink, tight hole. He was whimpering, pace growing wilder and more erratic, feeling his climax building on the base of his spine.

Puck knelt between the pale legs, his hand moving up and down his swollen member, watching heatedly as the small man ground himself against the cotton. He let go of his cock to spread Kurt’s ass cheeks and the smaller man screamed in pleasure. Noah kept the tempting entrance exposed with one hand and the went back to stroke himself.

Kurt thrust a few more times and came with a roaring “Noah” and the jock felt his chest puff with pride. He guided his throbbing shaft to rub against his boyfriend’s crack, teasing the hole with the head, almost pushing in, but not really. He pulled away (Kurt whimpered) and set a furious pace on his cock. It took him less than a minute to come, spilling himself on Kurt’s entrance, trying to get as much on it as possible. Even if he wasn’t inside of the pale boy, he loved watching that minuscule ring of flesh drowning in his jizz. It made him feel powerful.

Puck collapsed on top of Kurt’s trembling body and caught his plump lips in a lazy kiss.

Life was good. 


End file.
